rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberator-class Starfighter
=Liberator-class Starfighter= Source: ShadowDragon8685 Canon Design Huge Starfighter Init +12; Perception +9 Defense Ref 19 (Flat-footed 11) Fort 22; +3 Armor; Vehicular Combat HP 80 DR 10 SR 15 (50% failure chance if struck by a modern weapon) Threshold 32 (16 vs. modern vessels.) Speed fly 16 squares (Max. velocity 1,300 Km/h), fly 6 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +7 (see below) Ranged Light Concussion Missiles +7 (see below) Fighting space 3x3 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover total. Base Atk +2; Grp +24 Atk Options: Autofire (laser cannons) Abilities: Str 34, Dex 24, Int 16 Skills Initiative +11, Mechanics +9, Perception +9, Pilot +11, Computer Use +9 The Liberator has 10 unused Emplacement points. Crew 1 (Skilled); Passengers None Cargo 20 Kg; Consumables 1 week; Carried Craft None Hyperdrive None; Payload 4 Light Concussion Missiles Availability Military; Cost 125,000 (65,000 used) Laser Cannons Pilot Two Fire-Linked Light Laser Cannons Atk +7 (-5 Autofire; -2 vs modern vessels); Damage 4d10x2 Range 0-150/0-1. pt.blank; 151-300/2 short; 301-750/3-5 medium; 751-1,500/21-40 long Light Concussion Missile Launcher Pilot Atk +7 (-2 vs. modern vessels); Damage 7d10x2 Range 0-450/0-3. pt.blank; 451-900/4-6 short; 901-2,250/7-15 medium; 2,251-4,500/16-30 long Ordinance Storage: 4 Missiles in internal magazine Description Archaic and laughable by the time of the Battle of Yavin, the Liberator-''class starfighter was the standard starfighter used by the Galactic Republic of its era. Designed primarily to counter the threat of the Imperial Sith's Mark VI Interceptor, the Liberator was introduced during the First Great Galactic War, and was showing the weaknesses of its design as early as the Galactic Cold War. It's a frighteningly fast interceptor which was designed to be launched in numbers rivaling or greater than those of the Sith Empire's Mark VI Interceptors, and be unquestionably superior to them on a 1:1 basis; it was a spectacular success in its primary mission objective, and is surprisingly similar in mission profile and performance to the A-Wing Interceptor designed many millennia later, though the ''Liberator is quite a bit lighter (and consequently doesn't need engines as powerful as the A-Wing). When the Sith introduced the Mark VII, however,the Liberator, which had enjoyed easy dominance over the Mark VI, found itself on the wrong side of the space superiority race. The Mark VII was to the Liberator what the Liberator was to the Mark VI - equal to or better than in nearly every way, featuring shields (which the Mark VI had none of,) as strong as those of the Liberator, heavier guns than the Liberator, and stronger armor, without sacrificing one iota of handling. The only advantage the Liberator had left to it were its concussion missiles, though with the greatly increased durability of the Mark VII, a one-hit kill with a missile was no longer statistically likely. Fortunately for the Republic (and very unfortunately for the Empire,) the Liberator was a product of the Corellian Engineering Corporation, in an era when the CEC manufactured starfighters. Upgrading the Liberator to the second-generation Striker refit specification was a task that any warship's hangar bay crew were capable of, with the appropriate upgrade kit. =Liberator-class Starfighter, Striker refit= Source: ShadowDragon8685 Canon Refit Design Huge Starfighter Init +12; Perception +9 Defense Ref 20 (Flat-footed 12) Fort 22; +4 Armor; Vehicular Combat HP 96 DR 10 SR 15 (Restores 10 instead of 5; 50% failure chance if overcome by a modern weapon) Threshold 32 (16 vs. modern vessels.) Speed fly 16 squares (Max. velocity 1,300 Km/h), fly 6 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +7 (see below) Ranged Proton Torpedoes +7 (see below) Fighting space 3x3 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover total. Base Atk +2; Grp +24 Atk Options: Autofire (laser cannons) Abilities: Str 34, Dex 24, Int 16 Skills Initiative +11, Mechanics +9, Perception +9, Pilot +11, Computer Use +9 The Liberator has 10 unused Emplacement points. Crew 1 (Skilled) +1 Astromech Droid; Passengers None Cargo 20 Kg; Consumables 1 week; Carried Craft None Hyperdrive None; Payload 8 Proton Torpedoes Availability Military; Cost 164,125 (75,000 used) Laser Cannons Pilot Two Fire-Linked Dual Medium Laser Cannons Atk +7 (-5 Autofire; -2 vs modern vessels); Damage 6d10x2 Range 0-150/0-1. pt.blank; 151-300/2 short; 301-750/3-5 medium; 751-1,500/21-40 long Proton Torpedo Launcher Pilot Atk +7 (-2 vs. modern vessels); Damage 7d10x2 Range 0-450/0-3. pt.blank; 451-900/4-6 short; 901-2,250/7-15 medium; 2,251-4,500/16-30 long Ordinance Storage: 4 Missiles in internal magazine The Striker refit of the Liberator consists of a suite of upgrades installed into the fighter's preexisting open emplacement points, and turn it into a force to be reckoned with, an interceptor with the speed of an A-Wing, and the firepower of an X-Wing... At about a third the cost of a brand-new Liberator, not including the cost of the astromech droid. Still, the pilots and commanders who fielded them considered them to be unquestionably worth the extra price, especially the astromech; the Striker is one of the earliest known examples of a starfighter fitting an astromech droid aboard. Not only can these astromechs perform in-flight repairs, operate the sensors, or regenerate the shields, freeing the pilot to do other tasks, these droids are military models, with no behavioral inhibitors preventing them from harming organic life. Consequently, the pilot may, if they so choose, designate the droid as a gunner, allowing it to fire the torpedo launcher. Not a single pilot who ever got her hands on a Striker ever wanted to go back; some rookie squadrons which were assigned Strikers by accident and got to fly them before the commanders realized their mistake even threatened to mutiny if their Strikers were taken away, and not without justification given how dramatically superior their performance stats went up. Mid-way through the Galactic Cold War, the Republic simply threw their hands up and had the CEC begin factory-modifying new Liberators directly into Strikers, as well as ordering refit kits for all of their existing Liberators. It was money well spent. Refit modifications *Astromech Droid slot: 1 EP *Armor +1: 2 EP *Regenerating Shields: 2 EP *Reinforced Bulkheads 20%: 5 EP *Jamming Suite: 1 EP *-2 Fire-Linked Light Laser Cannons: -3 EP *2 Fire-Linked Dual Medium Laser Cannons: 3 EP *-Light Concussion Missile Launcher: -2 EP *Proton Torpedo Launcher (Eight-Torpedo Magazine): 1 EP =Archaic Ship= The Liberator-''class Starfighter (and its Striker-class refit) were top-of-the-line starfighters in their day, designed to go claw-to-claw with Imperial Sith Mark VI and Mark VII interceptors, respectively, and completely outclass them in every imaginable way. They succeeded in these objectives. That was 3,600 years ago, however. Technology has marched on, and while the basic design may be sound - and indeed, superior to some modern designs - incremental, evolutionary advances in every facet of technology and mechanics have rendered these starfighters literal museum pieces, even if one were to launch from a hangar as fresh as the day they were manufactured or refit. '''CL:' The CL of an archaic ship is 2/3rds normal. SR: While an archaic ship's shields remain solid as they ever were, their projection and recycle systems are vulnerable to advances in the modulation of modern weapon systems. Any time the SR of an archaic ship is overcome by damage, there is a 50% chance it fails entirely. It may be restored as normal. Weapons: Though the weapons of an archaic ship deposit essentially as much energy on a target as a modern system of similar heft, advances in materials science (and specifically armor) yield vastly superior defensive capabilities against archaic weapons' less-advanced modulation. Archaic weapons cannot score critical hits against modern vessels. Additionally, advances in electronic tracking countermeasures, which were matched by advances in electronic tracking counter-countermeasures, render even the lardiest of modern vessels a little slipperier against an archaic ship. The weapons of an archaic ship take a -2 penalty on attack rolls. Cost: Archaic ships being sold on the black market (when available at all,) cost 50% less than a modern vessel of similar stature, both used and new (although it would be a very unusual thing to find a "new" archaic vessel.) Of course, for a storied vessel, the price could be literally incalculable, but black marketeers aren't often historians. Against vessels of similar vintage, none of these modifiers apply; Two 2,000-year-old vessels can do battle with one another at full combat capacity. Things could get mightily complicated if vessels from three or more different vintages engaged in a melee, however. =Starship Maneuvers= Attack Pattern Delta Pattern The standard combat tactic employed by the Sith Empire's pilots, the Sith Empire did not appreciate it greatly when the Republic Starfighter Corps crunched the numbers and worked out that the tricky formation flying and maneuvering the Imperial interceptors did was the optimal way for a large number of crunchy vehicles to protect one another in combat, by confusing gunners (and gunnery computers) and thus, enhancing survivability... And so they copied it wholesale. The pilot of the craft attempting this maneuver makes a Piloting check (on which 10 may be taken if the craft is not yet engaged in combat,) against a DC of 20, as a Swift Action. If they succeed, they gain a +1 maneuver bonus to their vehicle's Reflex Defense whilst adjacent to any allied starfighter. If one or more of the fighters they are adjacent to is also using Attack Pattern Delta, the bonus increases to +2. Category:Star Wars